Our Story
by gilgameshforeternity
Summary: Its the after story for "A Guitarist Story"! Don't continue on if you haven't finished "A Guitarist Story" But if you have, go right ahead! Rated M for later chapters, yaoi
1. Still Remembering

pairings: AxelxRoxas

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

Well, here it is!! Its the after story for "A Guitarist Story"!! First chapter!! w00t. Don't continue on if you haven't finished "A Guitarist Story" or you probably won't get anything that's going on. None the less enjoy!! I'm planning the short story to be around, 3 to 5 chapters so I can settle everything properly.

* * *

****

.:October 6th:.

Roxas sat quietly. It had been almost a month since his arrival to Midgar. He had adjusted pretty well to his new life. But, there was always a sadness to him. To everything he said or did. He made friends quiet easily but, he still felt lonely. But it didn't mean that he was truly in tune with everything. He didn't really know the kinds of things that went on at school. Sure he did his homework and everything, but when ever news went around, he was usually the last to know.

"Are you alright?" the person across from him asked.

The blonde looked up and gave a weak smile "Yeah, just thinking"

"About what?" the man had raven colored hair and orangeish eyes that made anyone stare. His name was Vincent. Roxas had met the man through Cloud.

"My birthday's in two" he whispered sipping at the tea he had ordered. They were sitting in a cafe, the man was treating him for a favor Roxas had done.

"Your turning 17 aren't you?" he whispered quietly.

"Yeah" Roxas replied.

"There's something more" Vincent said tilting his head slightly.

"Axel he-" Roxas trailed off.

"Ah yes... Axel" he whispered bringing his cup of tea to his lips.

"He gave me a letter back in Twilight Town. He told me to open it on my birthday" Roxas whispered.

"You should be happy then" Vincent noted as he stirred the tea with a slender spoon.

"I know... I just can't stop thinking about the fact... I'll never see him again"

"How do you know?" Vincent asked.

Roxas looked over at him "What do you mean?"

"Things don't always turn out how you think" he whispered in a matter of fact tone.

The blonde scowled "Your just full of wisdom aren't you?"

The man gave a breath laugh "No, common sense"

"Are you saying I don't have common sense?" Roxas asked laughing.

Vincent stared at him for a moment from behind his dark bangs then spoke "You'll meet him again Roxas. I'm sure of it"

Roxas hesitated at the reply, his eyes saddening a little and he looked down at his tea. "I wish I could be as sure as you are"

"None the less, just set your heart on it, wish upon a star. Do a sacrifice if need be"

The blonde laughed at the mans humor "Maybe I will. Not the sacrifce, but wish on a star" he smiled.

Vincent smiled and nodded "Good"

* * *

****

.:Home:.

There it was, hanging from his bulletin board. Almost mocking him in a way. The envelope Axel had put into his hands before leaving. It was hanging from a pin, his name on the paper. More then once he had thought of opening it. But he didn't want to ruin the surprise. Whatever it may be, he hoped it wasn't a joke or something. Like when he opened the thing, all there was inside was a piece of paper.

"Roxas!" a voice called. The boy jumped in his seat and got up. He recognized the voice as his cousins girlfriend. walking out of his room and down the hallway to the living room.

The house Cloud owned was just a one floor but it suited them. Aerith lived with him and now Roxas was part of the family. He walked into the kitchen to see Aerith standing in front of the stove.

"Dinners ready" she smiled at him. He nodded. "Go ahead and grab a plate. Cloud will be working late tonight"

"Ok" Roxas walked over to a cupboard and pulled two plates down.

"Oh, only one plate dear. I have to get back to the shop" she said.

"No problem" he said and he watched as she pulled her apron off, turned the stove off and hung it back up on a rack near the fridge.

"Sorry you'll be home alone for awhile" she said.

"It's alright" Roxas whispered and she smiled sadly.

"Well, I have to go. Call me if you need anything" she said hurriedly and walked out of the kitchen.

Roxas didn't move for awhile. He figured he should call his mom sometime soon. The last time they had talked was a couple days ago. It had been awhile since he had called Hayner, Pence and Olette too. Shaking his head he piled some of the contents onto his plate and sat down to eat. Aerith had made him a pasta. He really liked the woman's cooking, he wouldn't say it was better then his moms. But it was close.

* * *

It was around 5:00 did Roxas happen to recieve company. He was sitting on the couch watching TV when a knock alerted him of someone at the door. He raised and eyebrow and got up. He was glad the door wasn't too far.

"Whose there?" he asked.

"Vincent and company" came the reply. He undid the latch at the top, unlocked the dead bolt and opened the door.

The man walked in and was followed by someone else. He closed the door and turned around, he felt like his heart could've stopped if he hadn't none who it was. A tall red head was with Vincent. But he knew better, it was Reno. He too was a friend of Clouds. But that didn't stop the pang of sadness in his heart when he looked into the mans green eyes.

"Did you need something?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, Cloud told me I could come and pick up some papers" Reno informed putting his hands in his pockets. "Mr. Quiet decided he wanted to stop by"

Vincent rolled his eyes "You think I'd let Roxas be here alone with you?" he asked condescendingly.

Roxas laughed. He was right, the red head had taken a liking to him. More then once Reno had winked or flicked his tongue out at the blonde. Of course Roxas couldn't hepl but blush. But, his heart already belonged to another red head.

"The papers are in Clouds study I think" his cousin had mention them ealier but whether they were there or not he wasn't sure.

"Thanks, I'll go look" Reno said winking at the blonde before turning to head down the hallway across the room.

Vincent sighed "He knows fully well he can't be with you" he said.

Roxas laughed and rubbed a hand through his hair "Yeah, as flattering as it is-"

"You have Axel"

"Yeah"

"Found them!" Reno announced walking over.

"That's good"

"Well, we'll see you later" Vincent smiled.

"Yeah, nice seein you" Roxas smiled and opened the door for the two.

Vincent walked out but Reno lingered. "See you around blondie" he winked and ruffled the boys hair before being tugged out by the dark haired man.

Roxas blushed slightly but it all reminded him of Axel. Locking the door he walked back over to the couch and sat down. He just wanted his birthday to happen already. He wanted so badly to see what was in the envelope. But, of all the times of the year. His birthday had to land on a Monday. But hey, he was going to be 17.

* * *

****

.:Sunday Morning:.

Roxas woke to the feeling of someone nudging him. He groaned and opened an eye "What?"

"Get up, your helping Aerith at the shop today" it was Cloud.

The blonde grumbled and sat up. "Fine, fine"

"Hurry up, Aerith's already at the shop. I'm going to drop you off"

"Kay" Roxas got up and with a gently hurrying from Cloud he was in the shower.

With Roxas out of the shower and dressed for the day they left the house. Cloud closed and locked the door. Together they walked to the drive way, Cloud's long black bike was sitting waiting. Roxas smiled, he liked riding the bike with Cloud, it was fun. The taller blonde climbed on first and handed Roxas his goggles. The younger blonde pulled them on and slid on behind Cloud. He wrapped his arms around his cusion's waist and Cloud started the bike. It roared to life and settled into a lulling purr underneath them. Cloud easily maneuvered out of the drive way and they were off into the streets of Midgar.

* * *

****

.:Aerith's Flower Shop:.

Roxas stood next to Aerith at the front desk. She was in the middle of sorting some white flowers and Roxas had been given a bundle of roses to snip the bottom of the stems of to keep them fresh. Roxas carefully grabbed a rose and snipped the bottom off with some rather sharp scissors. The front door jingled and both looked up to see someone walk in. A very tall man with brown hair and a stern face walked over.

"Why good morning Lexaeus!" Aerith smiled.

The man nodded in aknowledment. "Morning. I called earlier."

"Of course" she smiled and left her flowers to lie and escape to the back room.

Roxas continued to cut stems. He had seen the man before, he was actually a regular. He liked to take flowers to his mother. Aerith came back with a bouquet of pink and orange flowers.

"Here you go" she smiled. The man dug into his pocket and deposited the money onto the counter before taking the bouquet and turned to leave. The man had bought the same bouquet for quiet awhile and new the exact total.

"So Roxas"Aerith started and he snipped a flower. "Your birthday's tomorrow. Anything you want in particular?"she asked.

The blonde set the rose he had snipped in a pile of the ones that were done. "Ummm, I haven't really thought of it" he admitted.

Aerith smiled "Well, then maybe we'll just have to give you money" she laughed.

Roxas smiled, her laughter and smiles seemed infectious. "There's only one thing I really want" he whispered sadly.

She looked over and gave a sad smile "I know dear. If I could I'd grant it but I can't" she whispered.

"No, it's alright. I know what I got myself into. I just want to open my letter soon, that's what I really want at the moment"

The woman smiled and leaned over to give him a light hug. Roxas smiled, he liked talking to her, it was relaxing.

She let go when the door opened again and a man with almost translucent hair came in. He recognised the man immediately. He had a crazy scientist air about him. His name was Vexan and he usually came in to buy the new shipment of exotic flowers. He once explained to them that he liked to cross pollinate the flowers in his free time.

"Good morning Vexan" Aerith smiled.

"Yes, its is quiet a good morning. Rather chilly though" he noted. It was true though. During October the days became colder in Midgar.

"It is isn't?" she noted pleasently. "Would you like to see the new shipment?" she asked.

The man nodded "I would like that" Aerith nodded and set her flowers down again to disappear into the back.

"You should learn well from her boy. She certainly makes a living in this dreary city" Vexan said looking down at Roxas. The younger blonde didn't respon and only shrugged.

Aerith came back, three vases held three different flowers. She set them down and Vexan took to examine them. He reached out and gently fingered a rather bright orange and yellow flower. It had long spindly petals that reached almost to the counter that was a good foot below it. He moved to the next one. It was a deep rich blue and purple in colored flower. The petals were largely rounded and layered closely over each other. Three long yellow small stems came from the middle of it. It didn't seem to draw his attention and he moved to the last one. It was yellow and pink in color but it only seemed to have three petals while the middle was a mess of small stems and pollen.

"I'll take this one" Vexan said coming back to the first on he had looked at.

"Alright, could you take the others back for me Roxas?" she asked. The blonde nodded and grabbed the other two by the vase. Gingerly lifting them he walked away. He went down a small hallway and opened a door with his elbow. Cool air blew into his face and shivered. Flipping the light on with his other elbow he walked in.

His breath appeared and he found the place where Aerith had removed them. It was one of the topmost shelves. Of course. He sighed and set on of the vases down and stood on his tip toes to reach it. He wished the red head was there. He wouldn't even have to reach, just lift his arm and BOOM! Both of the flowers on the shelf and he could get out of the cold room. Or, rather Axel would probably linger to kiss him. Saying something along the lines of;

__

"Why don't I warm you?"

Roxas could imagine the red head saying that and he scoffed. He eventually got the blue flower on the shelf and took the other vase from the floor to attempt it again.

He admitted it to himself though. He wouldn't mind kissing in the cooler, its one of those things you just don't do, but would like to try. The red head was pretty god at making him blush. Warming him up in the cold room would be no problem. Roxas slid the three petalled flower on to the shelf and nodded. He opened the door and turned the light off. Everything made him think of the red head it seemed.

* * *

It maybe be short but it's only the first chapter!! I had to set everything up so you guys could get a feel for where Roxas was at the moment!! You'll soon find out just what Axel put in the envelope!! I love Vincent!! He rocks!! lol


	2. October 8th

pairings: AxelxRoxas

disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

well, number two meh peeps!! I hope you guys will understand everything by the end of this chapter. Oh, if you don't remember whether or not Roxas's birthday is October or your skeptical lol, visit chapter 8 of "A Guitarist Story" Oh, by the way. Since no one was able to guess the lyrics in the last chapter of "A Guitarist Story" here's the answer. The movie Axel was singing from was Armageddon. So enjoy!!

* * *

**.:Monday Morning, October 8th:.**

Roxas woke to his phone vibrating the heck out of his leg. He jumped awake, fumbling through his blankets to grab it. It vibrated in his hand and he opened it.

"Hello?" he asked hoarsely, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Wakey wakey birthday boy!!" someone laughed.

The blonde groaned and looked at his clock, it read 6:45. "Denzel you ass" he growled.

"Awww, don't be like that, get up, get dressed and meet me at the bus station!" he laughed and the line went dead.

Roxas closed his phone and rubbed his hands over his face. He knew his day was going to be long. He got up and grabbed a pair of clothes and walked to the bathroom to get ready. The letter on his bulletin board forgotten.

-- --

The blonde shivered and he pulled the scarf around his neck tighter. It was checkered in color. His long black coat was slightly fitted but warm enough to take away the bite of the cold. His back pack seemed to carry his heat and he felt at least a little warmer. The bus stop wasn't too far away but it was enough that his nose was red and his shoulders were hunched against the cold wind. The sun had risen but grey clouds blotted it out. He saw someone ahead sitting on a bench and was thankful he could finally sit down.

"Roxas!" the boy called.

"Yeah I see you Denzel" Roxas laughed, teeth chattering slightly.

He sat down beside the brown haired boy. Denzel started to rummage in his bag and pulled out a small box. The wrapping paper was blue with dashes of silver. A bright yellow bow was placed on top and he pushed it toward Roxas.

"You shouldn't have" Roxas laughed take the present, regretfully pulling his hands out of his pockets. He wore black gloves but it was still cold.

"Nah, it was no problem, I just hope your cousin isn't mad when he finds out I gave you a dildo"

Roxas spluttered and just about dropped the package. "Excuse me!?"

"I'm just yanking your chain" he laughed heartily. "Open it!"

The blonde rolled his eyes and started to pull at the wrapping. A white box was underneath the boisterous wrapping. Denzel took the paper and deposited it in the trash next to the bench. He quickly came back, a smile on his face as Roxas opened the package.

"D-Denzel…. You shouldn't have" Roxas said staring down at the piece of jewelry in the box. It was a pure silver chain with the letters "SOS" connected together.

"I already did. Just hook it to your wallet and then to your belt!" he smiled. Roxas looked over at him and smiled.

"Thank you so much!"

"Awww no problem. Now gimmie and awkward man hug!" he giggled and held his arms out.

Roxas couldn't help but laugh and gave the rambunctious boy a quick hug. The boy was rather giddy in the way he did things. He remembered when he had first met him. He was quiet at first, shy even. But after awhile they got to know each other and the boy just opened up to him.

"You should wear it some time soon!!" Denzel smiled bringing his knees up on the bench and wrapping his arms around them.

The blonde nodded "Of course!" he smiled. But he wasn't wearing a belt that day and he figured he do it tomorrow or something. He wasn't sure how he would survive he hadn't made at least one friend at the school.

* * *

**.:Midgar High School, Period 3; Geometry:.**

Roxas wrote down his answer and tapped his pencil against the paper. It wasn't till around the end of second period did the blonde realize that he had neglected to open his letter. Now he had to wait a whole day! He was tempted to just skip all his periods and just go home. But he really didn't want to walk over 10 miles in the freezing cold. He knew in due time he'd get home.

"Psssst!! Roxas" a girls voice whispered. Roxas rolled his eyes and turned around.

"What Yuffie!?" he asked to a petite girl with black hair.

She giggled and held out festivaly wrapped present to for him. It was red and yellow in color. Roxas couldn't help but smile and shake his head. "Take it!" she smiled.

He took the present and she looked as though she was waiting for him to do something. "Open it!"

Roxas smiled and set his pencil down. He turned toward her and started to tear at the wrapping as quiet as he could. She was all smiles, her legs kicking back and forth eagerly. He tore most of the paper away and his eyes widened.

"Y-yuffie!! Where'd you get this?" he asked looking up at her.

She smiled "Its not supposed to come out for another month or so" she winked. "I've got connections" she whispered.

"I love it" he whispered.

She squealed happily and and everybody looked at her. "Yuffie!" the teacher scolded. "Roxas turn around!" the blonde hesitated and turned in his seat, stuffing the wrapper into his bag.

But he didn't return to his book, no, he turned to the one he held in his hands. In bold letters at the top it read. "S.O.S, Interviews and More". It had all four in the front and Roxas's could feel his heart flutter as he looked it over. Eyes immediately traveling to Axel in the middle, guitar in hand giving his cocky smile. Demyx with his famous smile holding his drum sticks up. Marluxia leaning over his keyboard winking. Saix holding his own instrument but looking the least bit interested.

His heart skipped a beat when he opened it to a random page. It was a full page of Axel with a lime green background. He was kneeling down, a black guitar between his legs, his hands wrapped around the neck of the guitar. He had his famous smirk on and Roxas reached out. His hand ghosted over the page and he missed Axel even more. Flipping around the more pages he found Axel's interview. It spanned three full pages. His eyes flicked over the bold questions and found the question. "Whats your love life like?" and he quickly read the response.

_Axel: Well, sure I'm an affectionate guy but... I found out recently that love can happen anywhere. My heart was stolen by a blonde haired blue eyed angel in Twilight Town. We fell in love and boy, I felt like I was on cloud 9. He was always on my mind and I'm sure I was on his. But none the less, its was heart breaking when I had to leave. I love him and I always will. That's what I have to say about my love life._

A bell rang out suddenly, startling Roxas. He quickly stuffed eveything into his bag and zipped it up. Eager to go home soon.

* * *

**.: 5th period, English:.**

He didn't exactly like English, but it was practically a given A if he did his homework. They were reading that day but the person next to him was less then quiet at time. A boy with bright redish orange hair and dark skin was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt he definitely didn't fear the whether. He was smiling like crazy he as he dug in his bag, pulling a present out he passed it to Roxas without the teacher seeing.

"Your guna like yeah!" he smiled, his accent was heavy but Roxas understood him.

The blonde smiled and took the present. It was wrapped with paper that had a beach scene on it. _I should've figured_ he smiled.

But with his situation at that moment he just deposited it in his bag and re-opened his book. The words went unread as he continued to think about the letter and Axel.

* * *

**.: 6th period, History:.**

"Roxas!" the blonde looked around as he walked into his class. His friend was waving to him from across the room. He smiled and walked over.

It was another blonde, his name was Tidus and the kid loved sports like no other. He was jock if you will. But the two hit it off after sitting next to each other for a couple days. Roxas liked him, he was good company and was always up for an adventure. He sat in his desk and another present was shoved into his hands.

It as decorated in bright blue Blitzballs. It was the cities main pass time. "Open it" Tidus smiled.

Roxas started at the paper and was once again presented with a white box. He set the paper on his desk and opened the box. His face lit up. "Thanks you so much!" he said pulling the present out of the box.

"I knew you'd like it!" Tidus smiled. Roxas pulled out a black leather wallet, In white lettering on the front it read "SOS". Turning it around in his hands the white paint was splattered around it in an pleasing manner.

The bell rang and the class immediately quieted. Roxas stared at it for awhile, his whole day seemed to remind him of Axel. He looked over to the teacher to listen, he was just waiting for the day to end.

* * *

**.:Home:.**

Roxas waisted no time in getting off the bus, waving to Denzel and then running the whole way home. He crashed through the door, startling Aerith in the Kitchen. He rushed across the living room, scrambling over the furniture and sliding down the wood floor to his room. Flinging the door open his back pack hit the wall and he flung himself at the bulletin board. Almost ripping the whole thing off as he pried the envelope off it. He stumbled back slightly as he held the envalope. He was trembling and breathing hard. This was it, he was finally able to open the thing that had mocked and beckoned him for weeks.

He flipped it over and hesitantly began to pull the flap away from the paper. His heart was pounding in his ears as he pulled the flap all the way open. Inside was a folded up letter and something else. He pulled the larger piece of paper out and opened it. In the curly writing he began to read.

_Dear, Roxas,_

_Hey there baby. If your reading this it should be your birthday. If not, then turn back now or you'll ruin everything! Anyway, I know you were probably confused when we parted. What with the whole conversation between me and your mom. She's a smart cookie you know that? So, here's the deal. Your mom moved you to Midgar for one reason I think. On the 10th of October, S.O.S is coming to Midgar to perform for two weeks and then we'll be staying for a vacation since its the last city on our tour. _

_So, I think you get where we're coming from. I've enclosed a ticket to our first concert which is on the 11th. Sorry I couldn't get you a backstage pass, they were being auctioned of and what not. But I got you a damn good seat! Don't be mad that we didn't tell you right away. I think your mom just wanted you to feel better after adjusting to life in Midgar. So, I'll make sure to bring you something really nice for your birthday wink. But baby, I love you with all my heart. We'll be together soon, count on it. OH! I wrote a song for you baby, I plan on singing it at the concert._

_I'll never let you down  
I'll put you on a pedestal  
You'll be my living crown  
Don't hide behind your feeble disguise  
A mask of red  
A mask of yellow  
My soft lips upon skin  
Moving and rocking together like sin_

_I used to think you were so big  
Till you put me atop a pedestal  
I look down and see you smile  
Your body so celestial _

_The world refuses to see us together  
I hate the fact people are so like leather  
The norm sucks  
Its not me  
If I had the chance I'd rip out their guts  
But that's not a possibility_

_Yours only,_

_Axel_

_P.S. Don't fall in love with anyone else! Do you recognize the lyrics? I tweaked them a little but I still love'em!_

Roxas stared at it for awhile, reading and re-reading it. He did recognize them and couldn't help but smile that Axel was going to turn them into a song. But everything clicked, he understood now. His mother truly did want him to be happy. She knew the group was going to Midgard. So, in a round about way, she was reuniting them. He reached into the envelope and pulled out a concert ticket. He looked it over, he was in the second row. It really was a damn good seat. He looked back at the message. He wished it was longer, but it said it all to him none the less. He stumbled to his bed and laid back on it. Pressing the letter to his heart he closed his eyes. His world seemed to right itself in those moments.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked. Roxas looked toward the door and sat up.

"Yeah, sorry I scared you"

Aerith smiled, "You look happy" she smiled.

Roxas nodded profusely and stood up to hand the letter to Aerith. He felt so proud of himself for some reason.

She looked it over, a smile slowly forming over her lips. "Well, if I have any say in it, you can go".

The blonde smiled "I hope Cloud agrees"

"I'm sure he will, if not I can probably talk him into it" she said with a light giggle.

Roxas smiled even wider and got up. Aerith took this and opened her arms. He hugged her. "Im going to get to see him again Aerith" he whispered and felt like crying.

"I'm sure its going to be like a fairy tale" she smiled and gently stroked a hand over Roxas's hair. She loved the kid and thought of him as her own sometimes.

"Well, I have to get back before the food burns" she announced and Roxas let go, she handed the letter to him and watched her go for a moment.

The blonde returned to his bed and laid back down for awhile to digest all he had read. His head swimming with all his memories of Axel. From the good to the sad, all of it warming his heart.

* * *

**.:Later that night:.**

Roxas couldn't help but smile, he had no idea Aerith was going to do it, but there it was. In the middle of the table a small cake that read "Happy Birthday" with a candle in the shpe of seventeen on it. Cloud had arrived home early and when Roxas walked out both said "Happy Birthday"

"Make a wish Roxas" Aerith smiled.

Her smile was infectious and Roxas made his wish. Blowing the candle out. She smiled and started to cut the cake.

"So, 17. How do you feel?" Cloud smiled.

"Old" Roxas laughed and Aerith giggled. _If I was a year older I could probably get married to Axel_

"Old hmm? You still look like a kid to me" Cloud laughed and Roxas rolled his eyes. "Your nothing but a baby face"

Roxas stuck his tongue out at his cousin and took the piece Aerith had passed him. "Don't tease, he's a big boy now" Aerith said nudging Cloud.

"Yeah yeah" he smiled and took a piece.

"Oh, Roxas, wasn't there something you wanted to ask Cloud?" Aerith asked with a wink.

Roxas smiled and Cloud raised an eyebrow. "On the 11th, SOS is having a concert. I was wondering if it would be okay if I could go"

Cloud was silent for a second "I don't see why not, you just have to pay for your ticket" he said pointing his fork at the younger blonde.

"No problem!" Roxas smiled. This was it, his and Axel's story was going to start over. He couldn't wait, he wanted it to happen already. Two more days seemed like a lifetime to him. But he'd wait, if it meant he'd see his lover again. If it meant his story could come to a happy ending.

* * *

Yay!! Denzel showed up!! lol. If you've watch FF Advent Children then you know who I'm talking about. He's older in this series but I love the kid none the less!! My favorite line of his was when he said "Son of Bitch!!" lol it was just so cute how he said. I kinda gave him an outgoing personaltiy so I don't think it's OOC X3 XD But I hope you enjoyed!! Can you guys tell me which chapter the lyrics were from?? lol I'm sure you can. I think this was kind of a feel good chapter lol. OMG!! SOS is coming to town!! Oh yeah, I hope you guys understand more about what happened in the last chapter of "A Guitarist Stoy", if not, um, I guess just ask and I'll try to explain it better if I can!! X3


	3. In Town

pairings: AxelxRoxas

disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

well, number treeh! meh peeps!! I want to thank all the people who have review, faved and alerted this story. I thrive on your reviews lol. I'm really glad to see all you guys back to find out what happens!! It truly makes me feel like I'm writing a good story here. So thanks you to you all!! You like me!! You really like me!! :snort: yeah, I had to do that lol. But enjoy the chapter!!

* * *

**.:October 9th, Tuesday:.**

Roxas woke up by himself this time. Blinking a couple times he yawned and stretched like a cat underneath his blankets. He fumbled around for his phone for a moment before pulling it out from under the blankets. He clicked on of the side buttons and checked the time. It read 6:45.

He growled "Damn"

He turned onto his back and his eyes traveled around his room. He looked up to his bulletin board. The letter was hang from the pin, the ticket pinned next to it. The band was coming to Midgar tomorrow and the day afterwards was the concert. He could still remember when they first saw each other. Their first kiss, everything. Rolling onto his side he finally got up. Digging through his dresser next to his bed he grabbed some clothes and went to go take a shower

After a quick shower, changed into new clothes he deposited the others into his hamper and grabbed his book bag. He couldn't help but smile as he looked down at the chain Denzel had given him. Even better he had opened Wakka's present and it was a belt buckle with the letters S.O.S. He really did love the fact that they accepted his sexuality. They all eventually found out Roxas's was gay. Which soon lead to them learning that him and Axel had a relationship.

He walked out to the living room and wasn't exactly sure what he was presented with. A very wet Reno was pulling off his shirt and Cloud was doing the same.

"Uhhh, am I interrupting something?" Roxas asked.

Both looked and Cloud cleared his throat. "Sorry, its pouring rain and snow outside and some of the roads are flooded. You don't have school today though" he said and he started walking for the laundry room. Although, Reno lingered back.

Roxas sat his bag down and started to unhook the chain from his belt. No use in wearing it around the house if Denzel wasn't there. But as he pulled it off and started for his belt buckle he jumped to find Reno standing front of off him.

"Happy belated Birthday" he whispered.

The blonde blushed, eyes reluctantly falling to glimpse the mans chest but they returned back to his green eyes. He shuddered slightly when he looked into them. His red hair was weighed down by the water, it framed his face and clung to his skin.

"Uh-y-yeah, thanks" Roxas replied finding his voice.

"How old are you now?"

"S-Seventeen" it took everything he had to not look the man all the way over.

"Wow, seventeen already?" he asked with a sly smile.

Roxas gripped the silver presents in his hands and it reminded him fully well that Axel was coming soon.

"Hey Reno, want to borrow some clothes?" Cloud called and the man winked then turned around to walk toward the laundry room. Roxas hesitated but picked his bag up and escaped to his room.

* * *

**.:Around Noon:.**

Roxas had been lounging around on his bed, finishing homework he had neglected the night before after his big surprise in the envelope. He scribbled on his paper idly and closed his eyes. He chewed on the end of his pencil and sighed. His phone started to vibrate and he opened an eye. Dropping his pencil he picked it up and flipped it open. It was a pix message from Denzel. He hesitated to open it but clicked the middle button to read the message. It loaded for a second and he smiled. It was a picture of outside, snow everywhere, from the boys bedroom window. He clicked down and read the message.

_Can you believe it!!  
-Denshizzle_

The blonde smiled and clicked reply. He shifted so he could use both hands an typed out his message.

_I know its awesome! Did u  
hear? SOS is comin  
-Axel's boyeeeee_

Clicking send the small letter slipped into a mail box and sent. He returned to his page and sighed. The phone vibrated immediatly and he smiled. So much for doing homework. He opened the message and read.

_Really!? Dats awsm! Me an  
u shud go!!  
-Denshizzle_

Roxas laughed he already had his ticket. Clicking reply he gave his answer.

_I alrdy got my ticket, u  
shud start lookin 4 one.  
I'm in the 2 row  
-Axel's boyeeeee_

He hoped his friend might be able to get a ticket. But he figured it would end up being expensive. The phone vibrated and he opened it.

_Waaaat!! I bettr hurry!  
lol, wat seat is it??  
-Denshizzle_

The blonde frowned and got up to look at the ticket on the board. Traveling over the black letters he found the seat and texted his friend back.

_Row 2 seat 27B  
-Axel's boyeeeee_

He sent the message and flopped down on his bed. Closing the book he shoved it onto the floor and closed his eyes. The phone vibrated on his chest and he grabbed it.

_Whoa!Dats damn good  
whered u get it??  
-Denshizzle_

Roxas couldn't help but smile and he replied quickly.

_Axel gave it to me 4  
my b-day!!  
-Axel's Boyeeeee_

He smiled and sent the message. He felt privileged. Not just because he was boyfriends with a rock star. No, because his boyfriend loved him even though he was just a normal kid. His phone vibrated and he answered it.

_Really!! Yor bf is crazy  
awesome!! Im gun look  
4 a ticket now!! Ttyl!!  
-Denshizzle_

Roxas smiled and closed his phone, setting it beside him on the bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

The blonde woke later on not to his phone or someone calling him but the gentle caress of someone stroking his cheek. Eyelashes fluttered and he yawned. He rubbed his eyes and looked for the source of the affectionate gesture. His heart just about stopped and he scrambled back away from the perpitrator. Sitting at the head of his bed was Reno with an amused look.

"R-Reno?" he asked looking around, the door was closed._ oh shit_

"Hmmm?" he asked cocking his head to the side, his fiery hair sliding over his shoulder. He wore a white t-shit borrow from Cloud and khaki shorts.

"Wh-what're are you doing in my room!?" he asked, his heart was pounding away in his chest, trembling slightly.

"Aerith asked me to come get you, dinner's ready. I figured I'd just... wake you myself" he purred eyes narrowing as he looked the blonde over.

Roxas swallowed thickly "Th-Thanks" he muttered and willed himself to get up and head for the door. His hand gripped the handle and yanked the door open.

He could literally feel the red heads presence behind him as he walked to the kitchen. Aerith looked up to see the two and smiled. "Good, your awake" she smiled.

The blonde nodded. _No thanks to Reno_

"Grab a plate and we'll eat" she said and they started dinner together. Roxas not at all pleased that through out the whole course he recieved looks from Reno and the occasional brush of their legs. Always played off as a mistake by the older man. Lets just sat when Roxas went to sleep he locked his door that night.

* * *

**.:October 10th, Wednesday:.**

The blonde couldn't be any happier when he woke that morning. It was official, S.O.O had arrived in the city and he had received hand fulls of messages from his friends say they were there and that they were going to buy tickets. Roxas sat up rubbing a hand through his hair and looked up at his bulletin board. It was only a matter of time now that they were going to finally meet.

"Are you awake Roxas?" he heard Aerith's voice at his door and he got up. His checkered pajamas dragged on the floor and he pulled them up as he unlocked the door and opened it.

"Yeah?"

"Denzel's here" she informed. He rolled his eyes.

"Tell him to wait while I get ready" she smiled and disappeared down the hallway.

He was quick with his morning routine and walked out to the living room to see Denzel fiddling with a rubix cube of all things as he waited.

"You're not smart enough for those" Roxas commented and recieved a laugh from the brunette.

"Oh goodie!! You're wearing it!" he said in a giddy fashion pointing to the chain he had given his friend

Roxas smiled and nodded "S.O.S is in town today! Why not"

"Oh! I got a ticket!" he giggled. "I'm in seat 28B" he laughed like a school girl. Roxas snorted and shook his head at his friends laughter.

"Good, at least we can sit next to each other"

"Yup! But my mom officially owns me" he laughed. The blonde raised and eyebrow as Denzel got up to pull his back pack on. "Lets just say the ticket cost a pretty penny" he laughed.

Roxas gave a sad look and Denzel shook his head. "I want to come with you!! I want to see your boyfriend in action" he laughed and the two headed for the door.

"Yeah well, you better enjoy it" Roxas smiled nudging his friend in the side. Denzel smiled and it grew wider as he opened the door.

"Your getting mauled the whole way to school you know that?" he asked. Roxas smiled, the city was blanketed in snow. Which meant snow ball fights and forts.

* * *

**.:Midgar High School lunch room:.**

Roxas, Denzel, Wakka, Yuffie and Tidus all sat together during the extended break they got. All chattering about the band. Roxas had introduced them all to his favorite band and all of them had welcomed it warmly. All were excited to see it the next night. Although the other three were in a different row they were still eager. Roxas the most of all.

"I really like Demyx" Yuffie confessed with a giggle.

Wakka laughed and Tidus joined him. "Your outta luck Yuffie, he's already taken" Roxas informed with a laugh.

She pouted "I can still dream" she giggled.

Denzel rolled his eyes and laughed. "So, Roxas are you excited?" Yuffie asked with a smile.

The blonde blushed slightly but nodded. "Yeah, I really am"

"Just don't resort to throwing your underwear on stage, I don't want to see that" Denzel stated and the group laughed, Roxas blushing even more.

"If anything happens I'll just..." Roxas trailed off suddenly, gaining a serious look. He was going to mention the mud pit and he remembered Hayner, Pence and Olette. He promised himself he would call them that night.

"What?" Tidus asked.

Roxas looked up and gave a weak smile "It's nothing, I was just remembering Twilight Town" he replied.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everyone misses you as much as you miss them" Wakka offered.

The blonde nodded "Yeah, I was going to call them anyway" he smiled.

"Well cheer up!! Remember!! The concert's tomorrow!" Yuffie smiled.

"So don't get down or I'll beat you with a pole" Denzel laughed and Roxas smiled.

"I don't want you anywhere near me with any pole that you might own" and they burst out laughing.

But Roxas had to admit, he loved being able to laugh with his new friends as if they had always been friends. It was relaxing, all of it giving him time to ready himself for when he would meet his love again.

* * *

The rest of the blondes day went fairly well. Although going home was a different matter. Denzel had invited himself over but the two weren't exactly expecting what was going on at the house when they arrived. Two vans were parked out front with the letters "Aerith Flower Shop" on the side.

"I didn't know Aerith delivered." Denzel noted. He wasn't foreign to the fact that Roxas worked for Aerith sometimes. He even came in and helped every once in awhile.

"Apparently so. And apparently to our house" Roxas stated.

Both walked into the house and Roxas nearly fell over. Vases filled with died flowers were everywhere. Black and white to be precise. His two favorite colors. He walked to one vase and looked at the tag, Denzel did the same to a couple others.

"They're all from Axel" both said in unsion and looked at each other.

"Your boyfriend pays top dollar for you, you know that?" Denzel said looking at more of the vases.

"Well, your boyfriend certainly is a flamboyant one isn't he" someone laughed and the two looked to see Aerith in the door with one final vase. He could hear the trucks driving away before she closed the door.

Roxas couldn't help but smile and Aerith laughed. "Imagine my surprise when a man walks in and asked for 3 dozen black and white roses to be delivered to my house no less"

"How'd he know where you lived?" Denzel asked smelling one of the flowers.

"He asked me if I knew a boy named Roxas" Aerith informed.

"You saw Axel!" Roxas asked quickly.

The woman shook her head. "No, it was a man who had come with orders from Axel" she informed setting the vase down on a table.

"Wow!" Denzel exclaimed. "Your boyfriend rocks, wish I had a rockstar as a boyfriend" he laughed.

Roxas couldn't help but smile as he stared at all the flowers. But one question popped into his head and he looked over at Aerith. "What're we going to do with all these?"

Denzel snorted and Aerith laughed. "I'm sure we can come up with something" she smiled and Roxas nodded.

"I'll take some of them" Denzel offered.

Roxas laughed "You might as well, I've got enough to last me for awhile"

He looked back down at the vase in front of him. Caressing a few petals he smiled and leaned down to smell it. It was gentle scent and he loved it. He truly did love Axel and he knew the red head loved him. It made his heart ache even more. Knowing the red head was somewhere in the city. Waiting for him. They were so close yet so far. It was just a matter of time before he would be able to speak to him again Touch him again. Kiss him again. It was only a matter of time before they could once again show their love toward the other.

* * *

Well, we're getting close to the big moment!! wahahaha I bet your all excited!! I am, I can't wait to unveil what I have planned for the two!! I'm glad I gave Denzel some personality lol Sigh, I'm cruel to Roxas sometimes aren't I? Setting a wet and half naked Reno in front of him lol. But none the less, who doesn't like a wet half naked Reno!? So I hope you enjoyed and keep reading!!

P.S. lol, I really couldn't think of anything at first for their text message siggys, so I just came up with something on the spot. Denzel got Denshizzle lol and Roxas got Axel's boyeeeee. The boyeeeee is supposed to be the way lil' john says it lol... its lil' john right? meh, idk, its one of those guys lol.


	4. Start Living

pairings: AxelxRoxas

disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

well, number four meh peeps!! enjoy the chapter!! I'm going to include one more chapter as a kind of side story since it's been nagging me!! but none the less, read on travelers! read on!!

* * *

**.:October 11th, Thursday:.**

Roxas was giddy as he woke. This was it, today was the concert! He didn't even care that he had woken again before his alarm clock. He sat up with a smile, staring at his ticket. But then again, he dreaded having to wait a whole day before he got to see the man he loved. None the less he was happy. Getting up he hurriedly started his routine. Passing Aerith in the hallway, she was carrying a vase of more flowers. They had placed the gifts around the house, a vase was in his own room and in the bathroom too. But he also felt good because he had contacted all his old friends the night earlier. They missed him of course but were happy he had made friends.

His morning seemed to go by fast and soon he was standing next to Denzel at the bus stop. The boy was giddy like no other. He latched onto Roxas's arm.

"I can't wait!" he announced jumping up and down, effectively shaking Roxas back and forth.

The blonde laughed and was able to commendeer his arm back. "I know, me too!!"

"I'm just glad they're having the show in the big concert hall!! Out of the cold!!" Denzel smiled.

Roxas nodded and couldn't help but smile. The thought of seeing Axel was the high light of his whole day.

"So, remember what I said" Denzel stated pointing to Roxas.

"What?" Roxas asked pulling his scarf tighter around his neck.

"I don't want to see any stripping going on beside me or articles of clothing being thrown!" he warned and broke into a smile. Roxas laughed and shook his head.

"Axel would sooner cover me up before I even got my pants off" he laughed.

"Oh yeah? I bet you'd like that" Denzel snickered and Roxas blushed.

"Pervert" he said nudging the brunette.

Denzel laughed "Don't deny it. I'm sure this whole time you've been imaging him naked" Denzel hooked an arm around Roxas's shoulders and held his hand out as if to show him something. "Both of you naked, how bout some whipped cream? Oh whats this!? You got it all over yourself! Well, Axel's just going to have to lick it off and he'll start-" the brunette was cut off by gloved hands being shoved over is mouth by a very red blonde.

"S-Stop you pervert!" Roxas gasped blushing like crazy. Denzel snorted and nipped one of the boys fingers to get him to pull away.

"Ahahaha I got you!" Denzel laughed and Roxas nudged him with an elbow as the bus pulled up to where they were.

* * *

During period 3 with the dark haired girl Yuffie bounced happily in her chair behind Roxas. She was just as excited as everyone else. But it served more for her getting in trouble most of the period. The teacher was constantly calling her name and telling her to stop fidgeting. It stopped her for maybe 5 minutes and then she right back to bouncing away. Passing useless messages to Roxas saying she couldn't wait.

Period 5 was an interesting for one Roxas. Wakka, dark skinned boy couldn't help but sing quietly some of the bands songs. But, with his accent it turned out to be more of a parody to the real song. The blonde couldn't help but laugh but it was all in good fun. Most of the class recognized the songs and joined him. It soon turned into the teacher trying to quiet the group down and stop the laughs that filled the room.

Roxas's last period was actually quiet. Except for the fact that Tidus kept passing him notes. Which soon lead to them both getting caught by the teacher. Roxas and Tidus were forced to stand up and read the note. The contents consisted more of information of the concert then anything else. Most of the kids were excited about the concert and cheered when they read it. S.O.S was being welcomed warmly to Midgar. When the bell rang at 3:27 it was straight home for the blonde. He didn't want to waste any time in getting ready and getting to the concert hall.

* * *

**.:Home, getting ready:.**

It was around 4:50 and Roxas was still throwing clothes on the ground, trying to find something decent to wear. You know how that is? A whole dresser full of clothes, and nothing to wear! Roxas huffed and then a thought popped into his head. Scrambling to dig through his draws once more he stripped off his current clothes and changed in black pants that were slightly fitted. A shirt with white skulls in rows down the front of the shirt. The shirt that Axel bought him when him and the group had walked around Twilight Town. He smiled triumphantly and began looking for his black belt that was studded.

It was't long till he was fully dressed and was in the bathroom, messing with his untameable hair. He tried to straighten or flatten it but gave up after awhile when it continued to poke up and such. Sighing he ran his hand through it one last time and shut the light off leaving. He walked out to the living room to see Denzel on the couch.

"When did you get here?" the blonde asked.

"Like thirty minutes ago" Denzel laughed.

Roxas bit his lip "Sorry, I was getting ready" he apologized a little embarrassed.

"No problem. Now lets go!! Or we'll be late!" Denzel announced jumping up. The boy was dressed in a fitted red t-shirt and black pants.

"Call us when you're done Roxas" Aerith called from the kitchen.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later!" he replied and followed Denzel to the door.

"Got your ticket!?" the brunette asked.

The blonde nodded. "I would never forget it" he laughed and they walked out of the house to journey to the concert hall.

* * *

**.:In Line:.**

The group stood together waiting in line. It was about 6:58 and the line stretched a good ways.It was a wonder people hadn't already been charging in. They were being let in as large groups so there wouldn't be a mass riot of people scrambling for their seats. Yuffie squealed and jumped excitedly.

"I can't wait!"

"Your guna have to" Wakka said batting a hand at the rambunctious girl.

"Did you eat, like, a bag of sugar before we got here?" Denzel accused and Yuffie stuck her tongue out.

Roxas smiled and looked around at all the people waiting in line. He was so close.

* * *

**.:In The Concert Hall:.**

The blonde felt light headed as him and Denzel headed for their seats. They had finally got into the concert hall around 8:20. The lights were low and the stage was dark with the curtains drawn. Finding their row they walked through the numbers and finally found their seats. This was it, his final moment before he would see him. He was nervous, anxious and excited. He fidgeted and Denzel laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Chill dude! I'm sure everything will be fine!" he reassured.

Roxas nodded and took a breath "I just-jeez, he's right there behind the curtan I bet" Roxas whispered pointing to the stage.

"I'm sure he is, but you can't run up there. You'll get kicked out" Denzel laughed putting his feet up on the chair in front of him.

The blonde smiled "Yeah"

Both continued to wait in silence. It wasn't long till all the seats were filled and the droning sound of conversations filled the air. Roxas couldn't help but feel nervous, it wasn't like the first time he had gone to red heads concert. He was excited, now, he was just aching to see even a glimpse of the man. The lights went out and Roxas's heart skipped a beat. In the darkness he could just make out the curtains being pulled back. The boy's heart was going a mile a minute and he watched, he could make out the four figures and bit his lip. Someone started and he immediately recognized the song. He could hear Demyx coming in faster and faster and all at once he hit the drums hard, Axel's voice screamed into the microphone and the lights burst on. The crowd went wild, shouting, jumping, screaming and singing along.

Roxas was quick to jump to his feet like everyone else. He was full of just as much adrenaline as everyone else and he couldn't help but jump and scream too. The red heads was singing, eye closed and the band was backing him up. To Roxas it felt like his first time but he knew better. Denzel was going crazy beside him. Jumping and screaming just as loud.

He seemed even more beautiful to the blonde. Standing on stage, red hair glowing like fire in the light. Wearing a tight red and black shirt the red head seemed no different from when they had last seen each other. Standing tall as ever his hands were curled around the mic stand. For a brief moment Axel opened his eyes and Roxas see the green orbs that he could get lost in for days. The tattoos under the red heads eyes were familiar and he couldn't help but smile.

The blonde was suddenly over come when Denzel threw his arms around him. "This is so fucking awesome!" he shouted and Roxas laughed.

"I know!" he said over the crowd. He wasn't sure if the brunette had heard him but they continue to show their excitement toward the band.

The song end soon and the band stood on stage smiling as the crowd continued to cheer. Axel laughed and waved his hands for at least a little less noise and he spoke into the mic.

"How you all doing!?" and he recived cheers from the crowd. "Good, good. Well, it feels awesome to be here in Midgar" more cheers called out and Roxas smiled.

Axel was looking through the crowd quiet intently as he spoke. "Well, we have an awesome show for you guys tonight and we're even going to unveil a new song that I had help writing" Axel smiled and the crowd cheered again.

The red heads gaze scanned over people and green met blue. A wide smile broke the red heads lips and Roxas felt his chest tighten. It was a smile just for him. "The new song we're going to unveil is for my special one, who I hope still knows that I love him" Axel said and he received a few "aws" from the girls in the crowd.

"Dude! He was totally talking about you!" Denzel hissed shaking the boy. Roxas laughed and nodded.

"I know, and he still knows I love him" the brunette smiled and looked back to listen to what Axel was saying.

* * *

The singer finally announced the new song and the crowd cheered, Roxas feeling like he was on cloud nine. Through out every song until then their eyes had met and Axel had sent him a wink or two.

"Now, this song I wrote back in another city and I've been adjusting it so, I hope you guys like it."

It started quietly, almost like a ballad or a love song and the red head started to sing quietly. His voice carrying across the crowd and people quieted to hear the beautiful sound.

_I'll never let you down  
I'll put you on a pedestal  
You'll be my living crown  
Don't hide behind your feeble disguise  
A mask of red  
A mask of yellow  
My soft lips upon skin  
Moving and rocking together like sin_

"Hey Roxas" Denzel whispered. The blonde reluctantly tore his eyes away from the stage and looked over to the boy.

"What?"

"When are you going to go up and see him? He's not just going to make you sit through a whole concert and then let you leave is he!?" the boy hissed.

Roxas hesitated, he hadn't thought about that yet. "I don't know he replied and both looked back to continue listening.

But the brunette was right. Roxas had no idea how they were going to meet up in this mob of people let alone meet in private just yet. It nagged at his brain he watched the red head smile at him. He smiled back, but, even if, this was still enough. To see the red head in person.

* * *

The concert lasted another forty minutes or so with every song they had written and Axel talking to the crowd. It was around 10:50 when they band bid their farewell and everyone got up to leave, an interesting thing happened.

"Before everyone leaves" Axel started and everyones attention focused on the red head. Some screaming out that they loved him and such. "Can I have Roxas, come up to the stage?" he asked and everyone started looking around. The blonde felt his heart flutter and was suddenly grabbed by his friend.

"Dude! Go!" Denzel laughed and Roxas was pushed toward the isle. He took wasted no time in pushing past people and stumbling out to the isle. Whispered were going through the crowd.

Green met blue again and Axel pushed the mic stand out of the way. Throwing his guitar off, not really bothering to set it down so much as toss it and he jumped from the stage. Roxas took this and started pushing past people, this was it. He was close. So close to being able to touch his lover once more. He could feel peoples stares on them, angered whispers wondering why he was so special. But Denzel was cheering in the background. He soon heard Yuffie, Tidus and Wakka.

They weren't more then ten feet away when Axel opened his arms and Roxas flung himself at the singer. Catching the blonde Axel lifted him, the boys arms wrapping around his neck and they spun in a joyous union. Denzel started to clap and Yuffie quickly joined him. Demyx was whooping on stage for the two and Marluxia was clapping to. Tidus and Wakka soon joined in and suddenly the concert erupted with claps.

Roxas couldn't help the tears that slid down his cheeks as he clung tightly to his soul mate. The familiar scent filling his nose. The silky hair that brushed over his cheek and the red heads voice that whispered in his ear.

"God I missed you"

The blonde shifted, legs gripping high on the red heads waist and he leaned back. "Don't you dare leave me again" he said.

As if sealing a deal Axel and Roxas both met in a bruising kiss. Salty from tears but none the less theirs. Denzel whistled and Demyx pounded the drums playfully. But it seemed the crowd had outstayed their welcome for security was slowly herding them toward the exit.

"I'll see you later Roxas!" Denzel called as he was hurried along.

Roxas didn't hear the others say good bye but was sure they called to him. He was just focused on the man underneath him. The red heads tongue delving into his mouth. Claiming the territory that was his once more. But the need for air broke their kiss and Roxas pulled back panting slightly. Face flushed he felt Axel's grip loosen and he took it to unwrap his legs and stand back on flat ground.

Their eyes were locked, at least until a particular dirty blonde came running over and pounced the two. "I missed you Roxas!" Demyx exclaimed smothering the boy in his arms. Axel laughed and soon Marluxia joined them.

"Good to see you again" Saix greeted.

"Exactly, Demyx was a sobbing wreck when we left" the pink haired man teased and Demyx stuck his tongue out. He nuzzled Roxas for a second before letting go.

"I think we should leave you two to get re-acquainted" Saix said and Marluxia took hold of the dirty blonde.

"Bye Roxas!" Demyx waved as he was dragged away.

"Well blondie" Axel whispered and Roxas looked up at him.

"Hmmm?"

"Want to get re-acquainted?" he purred and the blonde smiled slyly.

"As much as you do" he whispered and smiled.

"Good, because I got my own room this time" Axel whispered as he lead the blonde out of the concert hall. The tech crew working on the stage to get things picked up and checked.

* * *

**.: The Black Sheep Hotel:.**

After a short ride to the hotel and conversation based around what the red head had been doing they were waiting in the elevator together.

"I remember the first time we were in an elevator together" Roxas laughed as he held his lovers hand tightly.

Axel smiled " You practially interogated me for why I gave you the guitar"

The blonde blushed embarrassed. "Not my fault. It's not everyday a rock star gives a fan a guitar for no reason"

"But it wasn't for no reason" Axel commented and pulled the blonde over to stand in front of him. "It was for love" he whispered and picked the boy up.

Roxas welcomed the gesture and wrapped his arms around the red heads neck. Knees rest against the hand rail on the elevator as they continued to rise through the floors.

"But I didn't know that" he whispered and enjoyed the closeness of their bodies.

Axel laughed and the boy shuddered when he felt the red heads tongue skim the sensitive skin on his ear. "But you eventually found out" he purred. Roxas could feel the older mans hands grip his ass playfully and he laughed.

The elevator slowed to a stop on the 13th floor and Roxas was going to pull away to get down, but Axel thought otherwise. The red heads lips found the Roxas's and he leaned forward to get away from the wall. The blondes legs tightened around him and in a feat of extreme accuracy they left the elevator as one. It was apparent in their ravenous kiss that they still weren't satisfied in just being next to each other. Roxas wasn't sure if anyone else was in the hallway but at the moment he really didn't care.

He suddenly felt a door against his back and the red head was fumbling to get his card key. It never occurred to either that taking a moment to open the door was an option and the singer continued to fumble. The blondes actions becoming more needy, their groins slowly grinding and Axel nipped the boys lower lip. The blonde gladly let the mans tongue in and gasped when the door dropped away from his back. Axel had succeeded in opening the door despite his predicament.

The door closed and Axel dropped the key not bother with the infernal thing anymore. Roxas gave a needy whimper and the red head was quick to comply. Even in the dark room the singer had somehow managed to bring them to the bed and clothe started to fly. Their shirts were first to go and the red head quickly started to roam the familiar expanse. Hands caressing as his lips and tongue marked and slid over the blondes skin. Small gasps and whimpers encouraged the red head.

Roxas had taken to rolling his hips roughly against Axel's and the friction served to arouse both more. Axel let a low groan out at one particularly slow grind and he concluded that their pants had to go. Theirs hands worked quickly at each others pants as their mouths joined in another rough kiss. The blonde hissed as Axel's hands pulled the constrict fabric over his cock and then a moan when a hand dipped for a brief stroke. The red head helped in removing his own pants and both were left stark naked. The blondes hands traveled over the red heads chest briefly before journeying further. The red head let a moan go when the blondes hands teased at his erection.

"Where'd my shy and blushing Roxas's go?" Axel purred and kissed the blonde again.

Roxas laughed "When I got left behind" he whispered.

The red head nuzzled the boy "Well, that won't be happening again" he whispered against the boys skin.

"Good" Roxas whispered and let a moan of pleasure out when one of the red heads hands slid down his shaft.

Axel kissed the blonde once more, his hand slid slowly up and down, teasing the boy with lazy pleasure. But it seemed the blonde wanted more, his hips jerked against the red heads hand. His cock easily slipping through the precum covered fingers and he let a another small moan out. The singer smiled and removed his hand. How he loved the boy and his voice. Everything about the boy he loved. With a small shift he reached lower and a finger slipped almost unnoticed into the boys entrance.

The blonde kissed a little harder at the feel but it was bearable this time. Axel slipped a second finger in with some resistance and started to move them. Roxas was familiar with the motion and soon wanted more. It was when the red head slid a third finger in did the boy tense slightly. But it didn't take long till the blonde was used to it. When the red head removed the fingers he too moved for a moment reaching for something beside the bed. Roxas took the moment as his lover stretched over him to kiss lightly at the singers stomach. His lips brushing at the red heads hip.

Axel had successfully grabbed what he was aiming for but a wave over pleasure wrecked his body and he gripped both the bed sheets and the small table beside the bed. The blonde had flicked his tongue over his erection. He looked down and watched as his erection disappeared into the blondes mouth. He let a moan out and tried not to thrust into the boys warm mouth. He shuddered when he felt the boys tongue lather around his head and dip into the slit.

"R-Roxas" the red head gasped but it seemed the blonde hadn't heard him and continued to pamper his cock.

It took all Axel had to push himself away from the table, dropping what was in his hand. Roxas let the singers erection be pulled from his lips and be replaced by the red heads mouth. He felt the mans hands come to grip his hips and he was ready. There was little warning as Axel swiftly entered the blonde. Roxas let a keening moan escape his lips and gripped the sheets. God how he missed that feeling. The feeling of his lover being so close to him and inside him.

There was little wait and Axel thrusting into the blonde. Roxas's own hips meeting him, the tip of the red heads erection rubbing deliciously against his prostate. Their rocking was only offset as their lips met in a hasty kiss. Broken by pants and moans from both sides as the rhythm became hungry and lust filled. Roxas's hands curled and tunneled through Axel's fiery mane, his movements becoming tenser. His whole body was wound tight as he gasped for breath and let small cries of pleasure out.

"A-Axel-" the blonde gasped and moaned with a thrust from Axel he came.

The red head felt the blondes climax as it shook into him. The boy's muscles spasmed around him providing enough pressure that with another thrust he came deep within the boy. A low moan escaped his mouth and he let a breath out. He rested heavily against the blonde, enjoying the lingering feelings.

"I love you" he murmured against Roxas's skin and a tired smile broke the boy lips. "You staying tonight?" the red head asked and shifted causing a hiss from the blonde as they pulled apart.

"I'll have to call" the blonde whispered tiredly. Axel pressed theirs foreheads together and pecked the blonde on the lips. "You have to get off Axel" Roxas laughed and the red head could hear the tiredness in his voice.

Axel rolled to lay beside the blonde and Roxas reached down, fumbling for his pants and discarded phone. The blonde came back up, phone in hand and was dragged over by Axel to sit between the red heads legs. Flipping it open their faces were illuminated in the dark and Roxas searched through his contacts for home. The red head laid gently kisses across the blondes back and rested his chin on Roxas's shoulder as the boy raised his phone to the other ear. The phone rang twice and someone picked up.

"Hello?" came the tired voice, he recognized it as Cloud.

"Hey Cloud, did I wake you?" Roxas whispered and felt the red heads arms encircle his waist and the singer leaned against him.

"Roxas? Do you know what time it is?" the man asked and Roxas hesitated. "It's 11:45. Where are you!?" he asked and Roxas could hear a hint of anger.

"I-I stopped by Denzel's house s-sorry"

"Well, come on home. Aerith's been worried and none the less, you have school tomorrow" Cloud said.

The blonde bit his lip "Alright, I'll see you guys soon" he closed his phone and the two were plunged into darkness. "Cloud wants me home, he sounded angry"

Axel kissed the blonde "Damn... when can we see each other again?" the red head whispered. Roxas smiled.

"Cloud doesn't usually come home till late and Aerith just stops at home in time to make dinner. You can stop by when I get off of school"

The red head smiled "Oh yeah? Does that mean we have the house to ourselves?" he whispered kissing the blondes cheek.

Roxas smiled "Maybe" he teased and kissed the red head on the lips.

"Well, we better get ready so you can show me where you live" he purred and together both got up. Axel leading the blonde through the darkness to the bathroom.

* * *

**.: 12:38:.**

Roxas stepped out of the cab Axel had called and the red head joined him, telling the cab to wait. "You know what Roxas?" Axel whispered nuzzling the blonde.

"Hmm?"

"What would you say, if I bought a house back in Twilight Town, and we both went to live there?"

The blonde hesitated and looked up at Axel. "Are you serious?" he whispered.

Axel smiled "I told you Roxas, I want to be with you forever" he murmured and pecked the boy on the lips.

"But... that would mean I'd have to leave everyone again" he whispered and Axel hesitated at that.

He cupped the blondes face and looked into the midnight blue eyes. "Then how bout this. I come to you a year from now with the same question. Then you give me your answer"

Roxas smiled "I think that'll work. But until then, I have to keep living at Cloud's" he informed and the red pouted.

"But I want you all to myself" he said and pecked the boy on the lips once more.

The blonde smiled "And you will, just a year from now that's all."

Axel sighed "I guess I'll have to keep myself busy with making a new album and such" he said and then smiled.

Roxas leaned up for one last kiss "I get home around 3:40, don't forget"

"Never" the red head laughed and kissed him on last time before parting and getting back in the cab.

Both waved and Roxas couldn't help the pang of sadness that tugged at his heart as he watched the red head leave. But he knew he'd be back. Sooner then later.

* * *

**.: Friday 12th, Midgar High School Lunch Room:.**

Through out the whole day Roxas almost felt like a star. Many times students had come up and asked him about what had happened the other night. Of course he just replied with something along the lines of "I hadn't seen him in awhile that's all". But news spreads like wildfire and soon it was known through out the whole school that him and Axel were in a relationship. Some didn't believe and others refused to even think about it.

"Oh my god! That was so amazing!" Yuffie squealed. "So romantic!"

Roxas blushed and rolled his eyes. "It's not that big a deal"

"Yeah it is, a kid from our school is boyfriends with a rock star" Tidus informed.

Denzel laughed "Well, I was the one who set the whole mood! If I hadn't started clapping you would've been mobbed by angry fangirls"

The blonde laughed "Yes, thank you so much Denzel for protecting me from a mob of angry fangirls"

"I'm just glad we got to see the concert" Wakka stated and they all agreed.

"So, now what're you guys going to do?" Yuffie asked.

Roxas couldn't help but blush a little. "Well, he said he wanted to buy a house back in Twilight Town so we could live together. He even said he wanted to marry me"

At the last statement Yuffie let of the most girlish scream known to man and heads turned their way. "Oh my god! Do it!" she said.

Denzel batted a hand at her "Why wouldn't he!?"

Tidus and Wakka laughed and Roxas smiled. "But I don't want to leave you guys" he confessed.

"Bah!" Denzel said. "You go ahead! Get your fairy tale ending. You just have to fly us out to come see you thats all!" he stated and nods went around the group.

Roxas smiled. "You sure?"

"Of course!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Like we Denzel said! Just fly us out there and we'll still be in touch" Tidus informed and Roxas's smile grew wider.

"Thanks you guys".

"No problem! Why would we deny our friend his Happily Ever After!" Wakka said and together they smiled in agreement toward the blonde.

* * *

**.: 3:37:.**

Again Roxas had spared no time in getting home. He was excited to see the red head once more. Their adventure the night before had only been the start for him. Coming home he immediately noticed Cloud's bike in the drive way and going inside Aerith was home. He understood Aerith's reason, but why Cloud? He closed the door and spotted the older blonde on the couch, although it looked more like a cocoon of blankets, more then likely Aerith's doing.

"What're you doing home early?" Roxas asked taking his back pack off.

His cousin looked over at him "I'm sick and Aerith decided to stay home to take care of me. Even though I don't need it"

"Oh hush! You'd be floundering if it weren't for me" Aerith said coming in with a box of tissues. "Have a good day Roxas?"

The blonde nodded slowly "Yeah, it was-" the door bell rang and Roxas's almost wished he could rewind time.

"I wonder who that is?" Aerith said and started for the door.

"I-I'll get it!" the blonde said and spun around to grab the door handle.

He turned it opened the door slightly and then slipped outside, effectively running into his boyfriend.

"Well, didn't know you were so eager" Axel laughed and hugged the blonde.

"Wait!" Roxas pulled away and glanced at the house. "Cloud and Aerith are home."

Axel smiled "Well, then I'll get to meet the family" he said.

Roxas hesitated but gave in, they'd have to if he even wanted them to consider him moving out to go live with the red head. "Alright. But behave!" Roxas said and Axel smirked.

"Anything you say, _dear"_and Roxas scowled before turning around and opening the door.

"Uh- Aerith, Cloud, there's someone I want you to meet" he announced and Axel shut the door behind them.

Both looked his way and had questioning looks.

"This is Axel... my boyfriend"

"Oh!" Aerith said. "Your Axel!The singer! Your the one who wrote the letter" she said.

"Yeah, you read that?" the red head asked a little embarrassed.

"So, Axel is it?" Cloud said and effectively removed himself from the cocoon of blankets and walked over.

He held his hand out and Axel was quick to shake it. "Yeah, Cloud right?"

The older blonde nodded and looked between Roxas and the Axel. "Well, I think I can see where this is going and if you have thought what so ever, about moving out-" he paused to point at Roxas. "You call your mom. But in the mean time." he looked toward Axel. "Lets chat"

Both hesitated but followed the taller blonde to the couch, both sitting side by side. Aerith came to join Cloud as he sat in a chair. She perched herself on the arm and smiled at them.

"So, Axel. You're a singer"

"Yeah"

"And you fell in love with my cousin" he gestured to Roxas. The blonde couldn't believe Cloud had taken to a sort of twenty questions.

"Boy did I" the red said smiled when Aerith's smile grew wider.

"I see. Well, I certainly can't ask you the obvious. So how about this, how long do you expect this to last?"

The room went oddly silent and then Aerith broke it with a scolding "Cloud!"

"No, he has the right to ask" Axel said and eyes turned to him. "How long do I expect it to last? Is that even a question? Roxas and me are in love, and I tell you. Noteven death is going to part us" the red whispered and Roxas could feel a blush creeping to his cheeks but a smile was on his lips.

"Not even death hmmmm? Then I suppose you'd probably keep interacting with Roxas if I told you to back off"

Axel's eyes narrowed and a sly smile crossed his lips "No I wouldn't. So take this _blondie_. Roxas is going to be 18 in another year. An when that happens, he can do whatever he wants"

Roxas almost couldn't believe his boyfriend had just called his cousin that. He wanted to shove the red head out the door and scold him. But Cloud didn't seem offened at all, in fact, he was smilling amusedly.

"That is true, and I guess all I can say is you better treat him well"

A smile spread across the red heads lips and Roxas looked up at him. A hint of a smile edge the younger blondes lips and Cloud stood up. "Alright, get outta my house, I'm sick and you don't want your boyfriend coming down with something before his concert right?"

Axel was next to stand and extended a hand. "Nice meeting you"

Cloud took it and nodded. "Come on, walk me to the door shorty" Axel laughed and Roxas stood up. He glanced at Cloud who gestured for him to go.

Both walk outside, Roxas closing the door slightly. "God, I can't believe you called my cousin blondie!" Roxas hissed.

The red head laughed and leaned down to peck the boy on the lips. "I got his approval didn't I?"

Roxas scowled "Next time, refrain from name calling"

"Alright" he laughed. "But until your 18, expect to see me here after school" he whispered and Roxas smiled.

"I'll be waiting" he replied and Axel kissed him one more time on the lips.

The red head started to walk away and Roxas gave a wave. Axel smiled and waved as he got into the cab.

Roxas smiled, he didn't feel that pang of sadness. He knew the red head was here to stay. He felt as though there wasn't anything that could tear them apart, not even death as the singer had put it. Standing quietly for a moment he breathed in. His life with Axel had only just begun, and he couldn't wait to start living it.


	5. Happily Ever After

pairings: AxelxRoxas

disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

numba 5 meh peeps!! enjoy the final chapter!! This is kind of a montage of important things that go on later in their lives together. So, enjoy it all!! We're finally done with the "A Guitarist Story" series. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!! I love you all who reviewed, faved and alerted!! You really showed love to this story and I'm happy it went over so well!!

* * *

****

.:October 10th, one year since Roxas moved to Midgar:.

Roxas sat quietly, content in the arms of his lover as he did homework. It had been a long year and the blonde was finally 18. He didn't feel any different but the singer always said he had changed in a way. They were sitting on the couch together, Axel's fingers idly running through the blondes hair. The red head was in the middle of making a new album with his other band mates and often took time to come and visit his boyfriend. Roxas of course was going to be graduating that year and hadn't decided whether or not he was going to go to college or look for a job.

"You know what?" Axel asked looking to the blonde.

"Hmmm?" Roxas looked up and could practically see the mischief in the red heads eyes.

"We should make out on the couch"

The blonde blushed then rolled his eyes "We're not going to make out on my cousin's couch" his word was final and he returned back to his book. Axel sighed sadly, kissing his boyfriend on the head.

"Hey Roxas"

"Hmm?" the blonde scribbled down a formula and tapped his pencil thoughtfully on the paper.

"I love you" he whispered.

Roxas smiled and laid his head back against the mans chest. "Like wise you teddy bear"

Axel laughed and the blonde smiled. The red head kissed him on the back of the neck and Roxas rolled his eyes. "We're not making out"

The red head whined and continued to kiss at the pale skin, breathing in the sweet scent of the boys shampoo. Roxas tried to concentrate on his homework. It was due the next day, but it was hard with the small gestures. Axel's hands came around to grab the book, pulling it from the boys lap.

"Axel" the blonde whispered.

"Mmm Relax" the singer purred and effectively pulled the boy back to lay against him. He hesitated, breathing a little harder as his boyfriends hands slipped under his shirt.

The teasing breath against his ear, the red heads tongue flicking out to lap at skin. Roxas shuddered, the ministrations relaxing him even more. He felt the red heads hips roll up against him, the warm hands traveling back down to grab at his crotch. The blonde gasped, eyes fluttering closed and he bit his lip. His hips involuntarily bucked against his boyfriends hands. The friction wasn't enough.

"No Axel... w-we can't" he whispered as the red head continued to kiss and nip at his neck.

"Hmmh but we already are" he muttered and Roxas moaned as a hand slipped under his jeans.

The warm fingers easily wound around his hardened arousal. It was a wonder how Axel was an expert at getting him hot an bothered so quickly. The blonde gripped the couch, needy moans escaping his lips as the red head lazily pumped. The singer smiled against his lovers skin. The blondes voice was heavenly through the throaty groans and whimpers.

Roxas gasped as the red head added his other hand. Responding to the dueling fingers he arched into the touch. All he could really think was, wasn't he supposed to be doing homework? Axel ground against the boy he loved that his lover withering in pleasure on top of him. The blonde could feel the pressure welling fast in his lower abdomen. Muscles tensioning and he came with staggered moans and heavy panting. Roxas shuddered as Axel drew his hands away, his body going limp against the red heads.

"You're fucking rude" Roxas muttered.

Axel couldn't help but laugh a little as he licked some of the mess off his hand.

"You enjoyed it" he whispered sucking the white liquid from a couple fingers.

"Did not and now I have to go change" Roxas huffed wiping a hand over his face.

The red head chuckled "I'll go with you"

"No, go wash your hands, I'll be in the bathroom" the blonde said heaving himself up. Axel laughed and got up himself too.

"Don't take too long" the red head called but Roxas didn't respond as he disappeared down the hallway. Axel smiled and he walked into the kitchen, laughing a little as he washed his hands in the kitchen sink. He'd leave his problem for another time as he wiped a cold hand over his face and waited for his boyfriend. It was easy enough to get rid of but he'd get the blonde back later.

Reaching into the pocket of his jacket he smirked. Fingering a velvet box he pulled it out to admire the small thing. It held such a large commitment with it though. But both were sure they wanted it, he had promised the boy. Stuffing it back he turned the water off and dried his hands, taking a seat at the table he'd wait for the blonde. It didn't take long before the blonde walked out with a fresh change of clothes, glaring at his boyfriend. In that same moment both Aerith and Cloud walked into the house, done with work finally.

"Finally, everyone's here" Axel said hefting himself from the chair. Everyone looked at the red head who only smiled. "Roxas come here" he gestured for the boy to come over. The blonde raised an eyebrow but came none the less. "Stand right here" he situated the boy about a foot in front of him.

"Aerith, Cloud, can you stand over there?" he asked pointing about five feet from them. Both a little confused but they came over. "I've been waiting forever to do this" he whispered to Roxas.

"What're you talking about?" the blonde asked as the red head reached into his jacket.

"This" he whispered and easily slid to one knee. Aerith gave a happy gasp, she knew what was coming.

The red head pulled the velvet box out, Roxas blushing like mad. He knew what the singer was going to ask.

"Roxas. Will you marry me?" Axel asked looking up into his lovers eyes opening the box to show a gold ring.

The blonde was red but he nodded quickly "Yes" he felt like one of those fairytale princesses. Although, he wasn't exactly a princess, it was still the same concept.

Aerith gave a happy squeal and Cloud gave a well-done-red kind of look. Axel smiled as he stood to embrace his lover. It was the beginning of their eternal commitment.

* * *

****

.: A month and a half later :.

"Roxas hurry!" Hayner hissed.

"Shut up! Stop rushing me!" Roxas growled as he pulled on the jacket of his suit.

"Yeah Hayner, he's rushed as it is. Having to walk out in front of everyone, hoping he doesn't trip!" Pence said and Roxas growled.

"Will you stop!" he fumbled with the buttons of the white suit.

"Slow down!" Denzel sighed batting the blondes hands away from the jumbled buttons.

"Yeah Roxas, you'll be fine" Wakka encouraged.

"I just hope you stayed pure before this" Tidus snickered and Roxas turned red.

"Oh be quiet!"

It was time. The wedding had been planned within the month and a half. Families invited, caters called, food and menus decided, floral arrangements color coded. Everything, and it all came down to the next few minutes. When Roxas would walk out and meet Axel at the alter. If it wasn't already nerve wrecking, his friends insisted on pestering him as he tried to get ready.

"There, you're all done" Denzel said brushing the boys jacket off.

"Oh god thank you" he sighed running his hands through his ruffled blonde hair to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything.

"Not god, Denzel. But you're welcome" the brunette laughed and the group chuckled.

"Is my hair alright?" Roxas asked frantically looking for a mirror.

"Your hair has never cooperated, why try now?" Pence laughed and Hayner snickered. The blonde glared and breathed out.

"This is it" he whispered trying to settle his jittery nerves.

"Yup, this is it" Tidus replied.

"We'll meet you out there, kay?" Wakka informed as they started for the door.

"Alright, I'll see you guys in a bit" he smiled. The clamored out of the room and Roxas was left alone. A faint knock sounded. "Come in!" he called once more brushing at his white jacket again.

The door opened and a smile graced his lips as his mother walked in. "Hey mom"

"Hey honey, it's almost time." she whispered coming over to hug him. He smiled and hugged back.

"I know, can you believe I've come this far?" he asked.

His mother sniffled a little, tears already forming. "You're my little man"

"Mom" he sighed.

She laughed "Come on then" she whispered and together they walked out of the dressing room to go and wait outside the doors that lead into the chapel. He could hear the music as they neared. It was time, there was no turning back. Not that he would, it was all rolling in his mind as he stood next to his mother.

He could hear the click of the door handlers getting ready to open the wooden doors. Roxas smiled, he felt his mothers hand grab his own, as if to calm her own shakiness. Her sons wedding day was now and happening. The organ started up and the blonde felt his heart beat a little faster, the doors opened. It took almost an eternity. But soon, he saw the man he loved, standing down at the alter, smiling to him. Red hair off set by his white suit just like Roxas's. It seemed perfect all on its own. Together, him and his mother stepped forward, his first steps, toward a new life with his lover.

* * *

****

.: Three Years Later :.

Roxas smiled as he stared out at the ocean. Their seaside house set on Destiny Islands was perfect. Quiet, Secluded, all their own. His husband would be returning soon from a couple concerts in a different state, and he was elated. Now 21 he could work, but Axel insisted that work from home. So that when he returned, there would be no time in between them greeting each other. But it also meant in his favor that he could go back and forth between Midgar and Twilight Town when he wanted. To visit and see all his friends again, who too were out and working.

Crossing his legs as he sat on a white chair, the balcony provided a quiet oasis for him. He could stare out at the ocean, it stretched for what seemed like an eternity. Sure, on stormy days he couldn't sit out on it, but he loved it none the less. Resting his chin on his arms he breathed in the ocean air. Refreshing, light and cool. Closing his eyes he couldn't help but smile. It was like paradise. But it was still missing something.

The blonde hadn't realized it but he soon started to doze off. Down stairs his husband had walked through the door. Dropping down a duffle bag, kicking off his shoes he shut the door and walked through the silent house. The red head was pretty sure where his husband was, hoping the blonde hadn't heard him yet he snuck up the stairs. Quiet as a mouse he peaked into their room, a cool breeze floating through it and he saw the blonde sitting out on the balcony.

He smiled and tiptoed in, perfect. Stripping off his jacket he left it on the floor and stripped off his shirt. Walking to the balcony he felt the cool breeze embrace him and he breathed in. It was a wonder how they had been able to find the house in such a perfect location. Even if he was traveling for concerts, he felt comfortable in the fact that he knew he had a home to come back to. And that his husband would be waiting.

Walking over he gripped the railing and leaned over the blonde. He could tell he was sleeping, his breath was quiet, eyes closed. A smile graced his lips and he leaned lower to gently nip at the younger mans ear. Whispering something incoherent the blonde stirred and eyes lashes fluttered, a smile split the rosy lips.

"Axel" he whispered and the red head leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead.

"The one and only baby"

Roxas gave a breathy laugh and stretched, sitting up Axel leaned down to kiss him full on the lips. A long passionate kiss that said, I love you, I missed you and everything else in between. Tongues slipped out to meet each other in a familiar dance. For a moment they stayed together, sharing the getting fully.

"Mmm, let me sit down" the red head whispered.

The blonde laughed and hefted himself up off the chair, the singer taking his place to relax. "How was the concert?" Roxas came back to straddle his lovers waist.

"Good as ever, boring without you though. The band says hi" he smiled and pecked the blonde on the lips.

"Cool, see any hot guys?"

Axel snorted "You mean the one in front of me" Roxas laughed and rested against his husband. Head tucked under the red heads chin, their arms wrapped around the other.

"Who would have thought we could have our own paradise?" the blonde whispered looking out at the ocean.

The red head pressed a kiss to Roxas's head, taking in the blondes scent. "I've had my paradise all along, right here in my arms" he whispered.

Roxas smiled, not ruining the moment with a response. He simply relaxed against his lover. Listening to the steady beat of his heart. The mumbled whispers about different things, and the quiet lapping of the waves below on the beach. It was theirs now and forever. Their Happily Ever After.


End file.
